1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hygenic tampon and a tampon applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tampons have been proposed such as a pancake type, a bellow type or a rolled type. The pancake type tampon is made of a compressed flat material and its expansion rate is limited. Accordingly, it lacks in full absorption of menstrual fluid and is likely to lead to a leakage of the overflowing fluid. The bellow type tampon is made of a strip material folded and compressed in a zigzag manner and it is capable of expansion in the longitudinal direction upon absorption of menstrual fluid and thus has an increased absorption capacity. However, it does not expand sufficiently toward the vagina walls and accordingly it lacks the capacity for full absorption of fluid. The rolled type tampon is made of a flat material rolled and compressed to the form of a tampon and it is capable of expansion against the vagina walls upon absorption of fluid. However, it lacks a sufficient expansion in the longitudinal direction. Further, as it expands against the vagina walls, it becomes difficult to remove after use because of its frictional resistance against the vagina walls. When pulled by force, it turns around in the vagina and is thus liable to hurt the vagina walls.
On the other hand, a tube-type tampon applicator is known which comprises an outer tube for accomodation of a tampon and an inner tube telescopically engageable with the outer tube and operable to push the tampon out of the forward end of the outer tube into a body cavity. One of the problems with the tube-type applicator is that the forward end of the outer tube is likely to cause pain when it is inserted in the body cavity for ejection of the tampon. It has been proposed to overcome this problem by applying a lubricant to the forward end of the outer tube. However, the lubricant tends to be absorbed by the tube material whereby some lubricity is lost while giving the tube an unsanitary appearance. It has also been proposed to cover the forward end of the outer tube with a closure or a folded film sleeve which is adapted to be broken or forced open by the tampon when the tampon is ejected, e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,447. However, the manipulation of the applicator of this type has to be done with due care as the tampon is pushed against the resistance of the cover for ejection.